


Sorry Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa does something she knows she's not supposed to do and pays a price.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 4





	Sorry Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> BACK IT even though I orphaned all my other works lmao oh well

Vanessa was getting a pedicure at her favorite salon when she got a call from Brock.

"Vanessa Mateo, where are you?" Vanessa heart stopped for a moment; he never called her by her full name.

"I'm getting a pedi, why?"

"Once you're done come home right away, we need to talk." Brock hung up and Vanessa was left wondering what in the hell she did for him to be so blunt and stern.

-

"Took you long enough." Vanessa had barely opened the door as Brock grabbed her arm and yanked her inside. 

"Ouch! Not so rough please." Brock huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

"Why are you showing off your body on Instagram like this?" Brock shoved his phone in Vanessa's voice, showing her a picture of her posing seductively in sexy lingerie.

"I dunno." Brock gritted his teeth and dragged her upstairs to the bedroom.

"You know you're not supposed to do that, sweetheart. Why did you betray daddy like this?" Vanessa looked down at her freshly painted toe nails and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking." Her voice was quiet and meek and it made Brock's heart ache.

"You have to be punished now." Vanessa looked up at him with doe eyes.

"Please don't, I promise I won't post any more pictures like that ever again." Brock sighed and went into the closet, coming back with a crop.

"Take off your clothes babygirl, this is the only way you'll learn." Vanessa bit her lip and nodded, taking off her mini skirt and tank top so she was in her bra and thong.

"The bra and panties have to go too." Vanessa took them off and Brock bent her over the bed.

"Count for me." Brock smack her ass hard with the crop and Vanessa winced.

"O-one." He was being harder than usual, and ten smacks later, Vanessa's ass red and covered in welts.

"Please stop daddy, please, it hurts so much!" Vanessa's legs were shaking and Brock could tell it really was hurting her.

"Okay, but if you do that again it'll be a million times worse." Vanessa stood up and sniffled as she nodded.

"Do you want daddy to make you feel good now?" Vanessa nodded once more and Brook pulled her close and passionately kissed her. He cupped one of Vanessa's breasts and gently squeezed it, making the curvy girl softly moan. Brock played with her nipple and it sent heat straight to in between Vanessa's legs. Brock gently picked her up and laid her down on the bed, spreading her legs after he did so. He slid one of his fingers into Vanessa and she arched her back and moaned, the contact making her hot.

"You like this princess?" Vanessa nodded.

"Y-yes daddy," She moaned, making it apparent how much she was enjoying this.

"Does babygirl want daddy's fat cock?" Vanessa closed her eyes and nodded. Brock quickly shed his clothes and stuck his hand out. Vanessa spit in it and he wrapped his hand around his fully hard dick, sucking in a breath as he stroked it.

"Are you ready?" Brock lined himself up with Vanessa and awaited her response.

"Mhm, so ready for you." With that, Brock slid in and they both moaned simultaneously. He started moving, slowly at first, until he couldn't take it anymore and picked up the pace. Every time he bottomed out, thrusted deep inside Vanessa, she grabbed at the sheets and curled her toes, desperately needing what Brock was giving her.

"Fuck me hard daddy!" Vanessa cried out and Brock obeyed. He pulled almost fully out before ramming back into her, making the bed move and hit the wall. He leaned down and started kissing Vanessa as he railed her, grabbing one of her breasts and groping it hard as he did so. 

"O-oh, I'm so fucking close," Vanessa got out, voice breathy and laced with lust.

"Come for daddy, little girl." Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth and came with a scream, throwing her head back against the pillow and arching her back. Her whole body was shaking and twitching and feeling her pussy clenching around Brock's dick sent him over the edge. He groaned and sloppily fucked Vanessa as he came, intensifying Vanessa's orgasm with his warm, sticky cum shooting into her. After a long while, they both came down from their orgasmic highs and Brock pulled out, lying down next to Vanessa afterwards. She clung onto his arm and nuzzled her face in his chest, tucking her legs in so her knees were against Brock's waist.

"I'm sorry for being so naughty, daddy." Brock stroked Vanessa's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay sweetie, just don't do it again. I love you." Vanessa smiled and looked up, kissing Brock's cheek.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this was so smutty and gross lmao i'm dying


End file.
